Revenge Cuts Deep
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: It's been 12 years since Fox decided to stay with Zelda and live in Hyrule. But when an enemy thought to be dead returns with two of his own allies. Will Fox be able to stop him and save his family? Rated M for slight torture and a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my sequel to "**_**From Another Galaxy**_**", and well it is rated M for certain reasons. (Like torture and maybe a lemon later on in the story.) Now I don't want to give away that much of the plot however, I will tell all of you that this is set 12 years after Fox decided to stay in Hyrule. So if you haven't read the first story I strongly suggest that you do just so you have an understanding about what's going on in this story. And also I would say more about the plot, but I feel that would be overdoing it. So I hope you will enjoy the first chapter to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Revenge Cuts Deep

Chapter 1

The rain continued to fall as Krystal run up the stairs of the Krazoa Palace with the last Krazoa Spirit inside of her body which she had obtained after some members of the Sharpclaw betrayed General Scales. The blue and white furred vixen knew who was behind this however and was going to stop him so that the planet Sauria, once known as Dinosaur Planet would not be destroyed like her home planet Cerinia. She also wanted answers as to who was trapped inside the large crystal that the Spirits circled around. Once the vixen had reached the spot where the spirit had to be released she stood in front of the Krazoa statue head and spread her arms outward. When she did this she left the spirit began to stir inside of her body causing her to fall onto her knees. And yet like the other times before she kept her arms up as the spirit left her body and took its place inside the statue head. Once that had occurred she stood back up onto her feet, and upon doing so the blue furred fox quickly ran back to where the large crystal was.

"I have to hurry to make sure that whoever is trapped inside the crystal will not fall to their death." The turquoise blue eyed princess told herself out loud, before she reached the end of the staircase. Upon dong so she saw all of the spirits begin to float inside the crystal one after the other. And once the last one had entered it the crystal shattered revealing a green and orange furred anthro wolf with heavy black armor floating in midair. As she looked at the person in front of her he opened his eyes to show that they were a blazing orange type color. The vixen than saw him look downward and upon doing so he began to fall. Seeing this caused her to take out her staff at an alarming rate as she added, "No!" She then aimed her staff down at the other anthro to try and stop him from falling. However, once she had a good aim on him a bright light appeared causing her to look away. When the light had faded the anthro fox was about to reposition her staff, but she soon stopped once she saw that the orange eyed wolf had disappeared. Upon seeing this she went on with, "What? W-Where did he disappear to?"

The blue and white furred vixen began to turn around only to bump into some black armor. Noticing this caused her to slowly raise her head upward until she saw the other anthro's face, which currently had an emotionless expression on it. "_Hmm, if he was sealed away here perhaps he knows the Saurian language. If not then I suppose I'll just have to try some other way to communicate with him."_ She thought, as she then realized that she only came up to the bottom of his heavily armored chest. Putting that aside she went on with, "Sud 0ei kocc mo nxe 0ei uho? Eh nxoho 0ei sumo vhem?" (Can you tell me who you are? Or where you came from?)

Sadly the only response she received from the stranger was a twitch of his right ear and a slightly confused look on his face. The vixen lightly sighed as her first attempt at talking to the stranger did not work. Before she could try a second attempt though she felt the ground shake violently followed by a loud voice as it proclaimed, "Finally I am alive once more!"

The former princess quickly turned around in time to see a large Karazoa Statue Head begin to float upwards into the sky. "Andross, now that you've revealed yourself I can finally avenge my planet, my parents, and all of my people that you destroyed!"

"Those were quite some noble words, Princess. But I'm afraid that I am more interested in the wolf that's behind you." The head stated, before the vixen felt a strong gust of wind blowing onto her. And yet instead of being forced upward into the air she saw a shadow go over her causing her to look up only to the oddly furred wolf soar in the air and go straight into the statue's mouth. Once that had been done the statue spoke again when it continued with, "Ah, now that I have dealt with that matter I will now take my leave of this place. Then I will take over not only Corneria, but he entire Lylat System as its god!" But while the statue started to float away from the tower the vixen noticed an odd light coming from within it. Then without warning a large hand smashed its way out of the left side of the head as it screamed, "What?! What is going on? You're powers should be mine to control!"

Upon hearing this yet another bright light appeared followed by a loud scream by Andross. However, when Krystal looked back up towards the sky she saw that the anthro wolf had somehow grown into a giant. But while she stared at him she saw that his size was quickly starting to become smaller the closer to the ground he came. And once his feet had touched the ground she saw that he was now back to his normal height. She then began to walk towards him as she asked in wonder, "H-How were you able to destroy Andross so easily?" Again she received no verbal reply just another twitch of the ear. Surprisingly after that though she watched him lift up his left hand which upon looking at it revealed a symbol of a triangle. The top part of symbol soon interested her as it was glowing lightly from time to time. Once a few moments had passed the vixen watched the wolf let out a growl of pain as he fell onto one knee with his hand held against his chest. Upon seeing this caused the anthro fox to move towards the male anthro as she asked, "What's wrong?" She then saw a large amount of blood starting to flow onto his hand at an alarming rate. "You're hurt. Please remove your armor so that I can use my staff to heal you." She waited patiently as the green and orange furred wolf began to remove his armor piece by piece once his cape had been removed first without trying to put any type of protest. As he did this though the blue and white furred vixen saw that the wolf was not only tall, but also quite muscular as his muscles bulged underneath his tunic causing her to blush a little. When he had removed his tunic after the armor she saw that he had quite a few deep cuts over various parts of his body. When she had pulled out her staff though she heard the wolf let out a growl of anger which prompted her to reassure him with, "Please lie down. I promise I am not going to harm you. I am only going to use my staff to heal your wounds." She waited a little bit for his response which was a sigh followed by him lying down onto the ground.

ooooooo

Ganondorf continued to stare at the blue and white furred vixen as her staff began to glow a bright green color. When this happened he felt a warm feeling go over his body similar to what it felt when a fairy would heal wounds. But as he stared at her the now anthro wolf could not help, but notice how desirable the vixen looked leaning above his body as he thought, "_Well, I was certainly not expecting to find someone who seems to be as skilled with magic as that of Princess Zelda. And she is so beautiful…..wait why am I acting like this? Curse this new form and the animal like lust that I am feeling for this vixen._" But as he looked up at her face he added with a smirk, "_But perhaps she could be useful to me. After all both she and I are the only survivors of our races…..well at least I used to be a Gerodu. Now though I feel as though I am something slightly better."_

"There, I am finished. Please slowly move around so I can see if everything was completely healed." The purple eyed fox instructed, while she put her staff away in its sheath on her back.

The warlock did what was asked of him as he began to move his arms upwards before flexing them one by one. Upon seeing that those injures along with the others were gone from his body caused him to smirk showing off some of his fangs. When he looked at the vixen though he could tell that what he was doing was not exactly what she meant even though he knew she was staring at his body. However, that was not important when a scale skinned creature came out of nowhere and grabbed the blue and white furred fox forcing her up against a nearby wall. "Tat 0ei houcc0 kxadb A neict ro baccot kxuk oujac0, fhadsojj? Den A, General Scales jxucc wok hat ev 0ei edso udt veh ucc." (Did you really think I would be killed that easily, princess? Now I, Gerenal Scales shall get rid of you once and for all.)

Upon hearing whatever the dinosaur creature had said caused a growl to escape his lips as he thought, "_How dare this insect show up and ruin my attempts to seduce the female. Once I had done that I could have been free of these animal urges of mine."_

He knew he had to make the creature pay in some way as he walked up to him and stood behind him. The orange eyed wolf knew this had caught this scaled creature's attention while he turned around and snapped, "Nxuk te 0ei nudk?!" (What do you want?!) Hearing this caused Ganondorf to grab the anthro dinosaur's neck causing his grip on the vixen to loosen until he finally released her. He then proceeded to slam him up against the wall just like what he had done to the purple eyed fox. And while he pressed him up against the wall the warlock heard the reptilian anthro let out a wince of pain before he went on with, "Fcoujo t-ted'k bacc mo. A'cc te ud0kxadw...zijk cok we ev mo." (Please, d-don't kill me. I'll do anything…..just let go of me.)

"I wonder what he just said_? From the pitch in his voice perhaps he is submitting to me. And I think I can use this creature to my advantage."_ The bearer of the Triforce of Power mentally told himself, before a smirk formed on his muzzle.

But while he was considering the possibilities of how to take Hyrule he felt a hand place itself on his left arm. The armorless clad wolf slowly moved his gaze away from the anthro reptile and to the vixen who pleaded, "_Please don't kill him."_

Hearing her plea for mercy inside his head caused Ganondorf to release the dinosaur while he replied, "_You have the power of telepathically, most impressive. Putting that fact side though I must ask you…do you desire your kingdom to return to you?"_

Upon asking the question the anthro wolf heard the vixen gasp inside his mind before she responded with, "_What? But is there no possible way to bring back a destroyed planet."_

"_You are correct there is no way to bring back an entire planet….at least not in this universe that is." _The wolf commented, as a smirk once again spread across his face. He then extended his right hand to her when he added, "_But if you can help me return to where I am from I promise that your kingdom shall be restored. And I know you want more answers as to how this is possible. Unfortunately you will have to wait a bit before I give you a full explanation." _A light chuckle escaped his lips before he ended with, "_But since we will need that General's help perhaps you could tell him that whatever he wants shall be granted as well."_

He watched her consider all of that which he had said. The anthro did his best to remain calm and to not be irritated by her slow reaction to his offer. However, his anger was put to ease when she took a hold of his and answered back with, "_I-I accept your offer. However, I do not trust General Scales or his men. So can you promise me that he will be dealt with if he becomes too power hungry?"_

Ganondorf's grin widen even further knowing that she was willing to help him as he brought her hand up to lips and kissed it before he told her, "_You have my word, my dear that this reptilian shall be punished if he tries to take everything for himself."_

**A/N: Well, there was the opening the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be done soon. And once the third chapter is done you will find out what happened during Zant's takeover of Hyrule, (Twilight Princess) which is pretty much the same as the game, but with a few different events. What those things are though you'll just have to wait and see. Oh and I almost forgot to mention that the language that Scales and the little that Krystal spoke is the Dino Language from Star Fox Adventures. I also wanted to let you guys know that Ganondorf does still have his bread and hair up in whatever that thing behind his head is. (or at least he does for now anyway)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sunlight lightly reflected off of the sword Fox was holding onto as he asked, "So are you ready to call it a day? Or do you want to keep going?"

The vulpine child slowly began to stand up onto his feet while he let out, "I-I'm not ready to quit yet."

"Father, brother, please be careful." A young Hylian girl said from a distance, which caused the anthro fox to look to his right.

"Don't worry dear, they will be fine. Now try and hit the target as best you can." He heard Zelda tell their daughter before he turned his attention back to their son and their sparring session.

When the brown and white furred fox turned around he saw his child rushing at him with his training sword in both of his hands. Fox was not worried for when his son was within reach he blocked the oncoming attack by bringing his sword upwards causing the two weapons to clash with one another.

"Very impressive son, you tried to take the advantage while I was slightly distracted." The vulpine commented with a smirk on his face. He then used his experience to his advantage and pushed his son's weapon to the his left until he had no choice but to it let go. Once that happened Fox pointed his sword at his son and added, "But I think that's enough practice for today."

The anthro king watched as his son let out a heavy sigh before he picked himself up along with his sword and muttered, "I don't think I'll ever be as good a fighter as you are, Father."

"As I've told you before _Leonis_, you don't have to be completely committed to learning the ways of the sword." Fox replied after he had placed a hand on one of his son's shoulders. He did his best to sound reassuring when he went on with, "Besides I'm sure your mother would not mind at all if you wanted to learn how to use magic instead. I know for certain it would please your little sister very much so."

"Yeah you're right. Maybe I would be better at practicing magic." The preteen fox responded, a small smile now showing on his face.

"Leonis, now that we're both done training for today let's go play." Fox's daughter said, as she walked to her older brother and grabbed his hand.

Before the two walked away though the young fox looked back at his father and asked, "Um is that ok with you, Father?"

Hearing this caused the older vulpine to give his children a big smile when he told them, "Of course, just make sure you're both careful if you go out into Hyrule Field."

Fox saw his daughter smile brightly before she nodded in understanding and ran towards the stairs leading back into the castle with her brother right behind her. As Fox watched his children run off he felt a hand place itself on his right shoulder. And when he looked to his right he saw his wife with a worried expression on her face once she asked, "Fox, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

ooooooo

Zelda continued to lead her husband down one of the many hallways of Hyrule Castle until the pair reached the doors leading to the library. And upon entering the room the queen looked back at the vulpine when he asked, "Ok, what did you want to tell me? If you brought me all the way to the library then it must be important right?"

The Hylian woman nodded answering his question before she explained, "Fox, do you remember when I gave our daughter the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"Yeah I do. It was on her tenth birthday which was only a few months ago." The green eyed fox replied.

"That is correct. However, now I am starting to think I should not have given it to her yet." The blue eyed elf confessed, as she moved her gaze away from Fox.

"And why do you think it was too early for her to receive it?" The anthro fox questioned, cuasing Zelda to open her eyes.

Upon doing so she explained, "It is because ever since I gave it to her our daughter as been plagued by visions of things to come. However, to her they are nothing more than nightmares that keep her awake for almost the entire night."

Once she had said this the Queen of Hyrule heard her husband walk up to her and place a hand softly on her shoulder as he let out, "Zelda, if she has told you about these dreams. Please tell me what our daughter saw."

"I'm afraid that she doesn't remember much of the vision once she wakes up from them." Zelda responded back while she looked back at her husband. When she had done this she added, "The only thing that she remembers is something or someone who has orange eyes. And when she sees them they look as if they are out for blood."

"Orange eyes, you don't think she's talking about Ganondorf or someone like him do you?" Fox asked concern in his voice.

"I do not know." Zelda whispered concern in her voice as well.

The brunette soon after found herself being pulled into the anthro vupline's arms. And when he embraced her he reassured her with, "Don't worry Zelda, no matter who this enemy is I'll make sure that you and our children are safe from harm."

"I know you will." Zelda let out, as she laid her head on the borwn and white furred fox's armored chest.

ooooooo

Ganondorf looked at his reflect while he ran a hand through his now breadless face. _"Hmm, perhaps this new look will help me catch Fox off guard once General Scale's men have storm the castle."_

After he had pulled the back of hair into a ponytail he saw Krystal walk into the room as she asked, "Where you able to place the translating device into your ear alright?"

"Yes, and I must admit Scale's idea of taking this spacecraft was a clever idea." The green and orange furred wolf replied, upon fixing his bangs so that they went over his left eye. He then turned to face the vixen and added, "So have we arrived to where I told Scales to go to yet?"

"No, not yet I'm afraid. But my I ask why exactly do you want to get revenge in the first place?" The turquoise blue eyed fox questioned as she walked up to him.

Hearing this caused the lupine to frown while he countered with, "And how would you know I want revenge? Did you use your powers on me?"

In his mind the warlock was pleased when he saw the worried expression on the blue and white furred vixen's face once she apologized with, "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude on your thoughts. I just wanted to know a bit more about our enemy is all."

"Ah, I see. However, you will just have to wait until we reach my former home planet. And once this spacecraft is landed then I will tell you anything that you want to know." The orange eyed wolf told her, as he took her chin into his right hand.

"I-I, very well I understand." Krystal stuttered with a light blush on her face. He then watched her when she moved herself away from the warlock and left the room.

And once she was gone from sight a grin spread across Ganondorf's face as he thought, "_I knew it. This vixen….what is her name again Krystal? It might be faint, but I feel as if she is starting to lust for me like I do her."_ A light chuckle left his lips while he went on with, "And once we had arrived at Gerudo Desert I will make sure Fox and Zelda pay for what they did to me. I won't stop torturing them until they lay dead before my feet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Krystal walked down the hallway of the spaceship after finishing her conversation with Ganondorf. While she made her way to the front of the ship she stopped in her place when she came face to face with General Scales. "So tell me princess, do you think it's wise to put your trust into this stranger?"

"And why do you feel you need to question where my loyalty stands? If anything I should be questioning whether or not you can be trusted General." The vixen shot back with, as she glared at the scaled anthro.

"Tch, if that is how you feel then I suppose we will leave the matter alone for now." Scales replied, before he started to walk past her. Upon doing so though he added, "But I just thought I'd let you know that whichever Sharpclaw told you we weren't close to Ganondorf's former planet was wrong."

"What? Did you tell him to lie to me?" The purple fox questioned as she turned to face him.

Once she did this she saw that the green skinned anthro's back was in front of her while he answered back with, "Heh, sorry but that is something you don't need to know about." He then turned his head back to look at her. And when she saw a tooth filled grin in her direction he went on with, "Besides if there really is something on this planet that can grant unlimited power. Well, then I suppose it might be I who ends up using both of you to get what I want."

Hearing this caused Krystal to look away in disgust while she remarked, "You are a fool if you think you can stand up against Ganondorf."

"Ha, I really don't understand why you're defending him. For all we know he could just be setting us up to fall right into a trap." Scales pointed out, upon walking from the vixen. Before he got too far away from her though he kept on going with, "But don't worry princes, I don't plan on trying to kill either one of you. At least not for right now anyway."

ooooooo

Zelda looked out onto the opened field where her two children were running about with their father who was running at a slower pace so that they could keep up with him. And upon seeing Fox's smiling face she thought, "_I know I have said this many a times. But I truly feel blessed to have a husband like you, Fox. Here you are so happy and carefree, and yet when there is any kind of trouble you take on the role of a natural born leader._" She then closed her eyes and continued, "_But even when you are like that you still hold my opinion slightly above your own. But perhaps it's because deep down you still feel like an outsider to these lands. This would explain why you let the final decision of Hyrule's fate be made by me when Zant threatened all of the people's lives after he had stormed the castle. And even though you might not have been the one to save Hyrule, you were fine with that as long as you knew I and the children were safe."_

The Queen of Hyrule was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter called out to her, "Mother, why don't you come and join us?"

"Actually kids, I think I'm going to take a quick break. Why don't you two keep on having fun?" Fox told his children, catching the Hylian woman by surprise a bit.

But as her husband made his way towards her Zelda asked, "Why did you stop playing with the children?"

"Well, I noticed that you were lost in your thoughts. So I figured I'd take a break and ask what was on your mind." The brown and white furred fox admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Seeing this prompted the brunette to lightly laugh before she explained, "It's nothing very important. I was only thinking back about how you were so brave during the time Zant tried to take over not only the Twilight Realm, but Hyrule as well."

"Hmm, yeah I guess so. But it was Link who was the hero that time around." The green eyed anthro replied, now thinking about those past years also. Once he started to do this he wnt on with, "I'm just glad that he and the rest of the villagers from Ordon came to help myself and some men from the castle's town when I proposed fixing up Kakariko Village."

"Yes, and thanks to all of the hard work you and everyone did that village finally has many people living in it again." Zelda responded, before she found herself blushing slightly.

And upon noticing this the vulpine gave her a confused look as he asked, "Hey, what's wrong Zelda?"

"I-I, it's nothing important. I…I just remembered that because of all of your time helping fix or build new buildings your body had gained in muscle mass is all." The elf pointed out, while she tried to stop herself from blushing even more.

The blue eyed queen was not surprised though when the fox looked away in embarrassment when he let out, "Zelda, I-I know that I no longer have the build like what I did when I first came here. But must you stare like your and our daughter's ladies in wait do. I-I get so embarrassed sometimes that I feel I need to leave the room."

"Yes, I know that the woman in the castle seem to have become quite fond of the change in body. However, I know that none of them would do anything to ruin not only our marriage, but our family." The Hylian pointed out, before she began to stare into her husband's green eyes. And while she did this she added, "However, even though you're body might have changed I know that I am blessed knowing that your heart as not."

After she had said this Zelda felt a few of Fox's fingers from his right hand lift her chin upwards. And once he had done this he countered, "You know Zelda, I have grown a few inches in height over these years as well. But putting that fact aside I can tell you that to me you're still the same woman I fell in love with."

The two then began to lean in towards one other for a kiss. However, they were not able to do so when a certain princess's voice called out, "Ok Father, I think you've had a long break. So let's get back to playing right Leonis?"

"Um, maybe we shouldn't be bugging them right now Zelda. Why don't we go over here for a minute?" The young fox suggested, as the two adults just laughed to themselves before they met a soft kiss.

**A/N: I thought I'd let everyone know that the next chapter is where things take a "dark" turn. What that is exactly well...you'll have to wait and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sands in Gerudo Desert blow furiously as a spacecraft began to land onto the soft earth below. And once it had completely landed the main hatch began to open making a ramp that ended up touching the sand filled ground. Once that had been Ganodnrf began to walk down the ramp followed by Krystal to his right and Scales to his left. And right behind the three of them was a large group of Sharpclaw. The anthro wolf smirked upon making contact onto the sand with his boots.

"And now the plan can begin." The warlock said, as he looked back over at the large force behind him. He then looked over at the reptilian anthro while he continued with, "Before we begin our attack on a castle which you can see off in the distance. I want you to talk in the language you had been using when I first met you."

"And why would you want me to do that?" Scales questioned, titling his head a bit to the right.

"Because it will confuse everyone who lives in the castle and town that is in front of it. And while the people try to figure out what you are saying I will make sure the princess of the castle is taken since she has one of the two items we need." Ganondorf explained, before he began to walk towards a nearby cliff. And when he reached the end of it he went on with, "And once we have her she should be more then willing to tell us where the third piece to realizing our dreams is…." Once of his ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching him. And upon looking behind him he saw the purple eyed princess walking towards him before he asked her "Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Yes, I was wondering how we will be able to cross such a large distance of land within a few seconds." Krystal pondered, before the green and orange furred wolf extended a hand towards her.

When he had done this he told her, "Don't worry, we will be able to get there easily. That is if you and I combine our magic powers together."

The warlock looked on as the blue and white furred fox slowly placed her hand on top of his as she let out, "Very well, I will do my best."

ooooooo

Leonis and Zelda stood next to each other in the opened garden area of the castle with their eyes closed as they silently said a fire spell incantation. They both turned quickly to the side and launched the small fireball at two targets which were set a good distance from them. The young fox let out a deep breath of air before he opened his eyes only to see that his target was only halfway gone. And when he looked over to his right hie saw that his sister's target was completely gone. Seeing this caused the vulpine prince to sigh with his head down towards the ground and ears flat against his head while he muttered, "Well, I guess that was an ok attempt. But I thought for certain I'd be better at this compared to using a sword to fight."

"Please don't be sad big brother. You did much better at using magic for the first time then I did." The prince's little sister said, doing her best to give him encouragement.

Hearing this caused the teal colored fox to look at his sister when he asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, when I first tried using fire magic to shoot at a target I only destroyed a small corner of it." The princess confessed, as she gave him a big smile.

"That may be true dear, but you have improved a great deal since then. And it seems that within time your brother may prove to be a better spell caster then you." Their mother told them, making the two look over in their parents direction.

These words prompted Leonis to smile while he replied, ""Thank you, Mother. I-I hope that one day I will be a son that both you and Father can be proud of."

The young fox could see that his father was going to respond to him in some manner. Before he was able to do so though a guard's voice could be heard as he shouted, "Your Majesties, we've spotted trouble! None of us are sure how, but an army of odd scaled creatures just seemed to appear in front of castle!"

The dark brown and white furred fox felt his sister grab onto his arm as she asked their parents, "Father, Mother, what should we do if a fight breaks out?"

"Don't worry, dear hopefully something like that will not happen." The brunette stated, upon turning to look at them. Once she did this the two saw a serious expression on her face as she added, "But if something does happen I want both you and your bother to hide. And once everything is taken care of your father and I will come get you."

ooooooo

Ganondorf could not help but grin once the Sharpclaw had begun their assault on Hyrule Castle. "_Soon I will have my revenge on Fox and Zelda. And once I obtain the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage I will be able to make Hyrule mine!"_

"Ganondorf, it seems that the Sharpclaw have run into some trouble." General Scales stated, as he walked up to him.

A growl escaped the wolf's lips while he responded, "Darn that Fox! It seems he does not want to give up the castle that easily." He then looked over at Krystal and added, "Krystal, you and Scales will come with me. However, do not remove your hood until I give you the signal to do so."

"I understand." The blue and white furred vixen replied, before she pulled a black hood over her head.

The warlock looked away from the princess when he started to walk into the throne room of the castle. And once the three anthros were inside the green and orange furred wolf saw Fox was more then capable at keeping the Sharpclaws away from attacking either him or Zelda. And once he had stopped a few feet away from the staircase leading to the thrones the orange eyed wolf commented with, "It seems you haven't lost your edge after all of these years. That is quite impressive….Your Majesty."

"How would know if I've lost my edge? And why do you look like someone that I've fought before?" The green eyed fox demanded, as he raised the sword his holding and pointed it at the armor clad wolf.

Seeing this prompted the anthro warlock to let out a loud laugh when he told him, "Perhaps seeing this will answer your question."

Ganonodorf then rose his left hand to where the back was of it was shown to the King and Queen of Hyrule. And upon seeing the Triforce of Power lightly glowing the wolf grinned when he heard the hylian woman gasp while she let out, "No, this is not possible…."

"Oh, but it is possible." Ganondorf countered, before he motioned for Krystal to come towards him. Upon doing so he continued with, "All I had to do was change my appearance. And once I was freed from the place I was imprisoned in the injuries you and the sages inflected on me were healed thanks to this vixen and her staff."

"So what you're saying is that you threatened her to heal your wounds." Fox snapped, not believing Ganondorf in the least.

"I can assure you that he did not threaten me to receive treatment for his wounds." The hooded vixen countered, as she removed the hood. Once she had this she went on with, "Besides how could I not heal the person who destroyed Andross both body and soul."

"That's impossible! I defeated Andross many years ago at the end of the Lylat Wars! There is no possible way he survived the destruction of his own base! Which I might add he activated right after I had beaten him!" The brown and whited furred fox shouted angry clear in his voice.

"Yes, his body might have been destroyed. However, his spirit was still alive since he was the one who destroyed my entire planet." Krystal explained, while she closed her eyes. And after taking a deep breath she continued with, "And once I had located him on the planet Sauria, I was hoping to defeat him myself. But instead he tricked me into collecting spirits that were scattered across different sections of the planet. And once I had put all of them back into place is when the crystal that Ganondorf was in shattered freeing him." The orange eyed wolf then saw the vixen move her gaze to him while she ended with, "Upon obtaining a new body Andross tried to consume Ganondorf and the power that he has. But he was not able to do so and was destroyed from the inside out thanks to Ganondorf."

"Even if what you are telling us is true are you not worried that he may be just using you?" Zelda asked, as she took a step forward.

Ganondorf watched as Krystal turned her gaze away from him and now stared at the brunette while she replied, "I'm sorry, but you don't seem to understand what it's like to lose everything. But I believe that with Ganondorf's help I'll be able to be reunited with my kingdom." She then removed her staff from its sheathe while she went on with, "And even if I just get back my family and a few of our people that would be enough."

Ganondorf heard Fox let out a heavy sigh before he said, "It seems that no amount of words will change your decision on who you have allied yourself with. And even though I don't really want to fight another person from my home galaxy I guess it can't be helped."

**A/N: Yahoo, I finally got this chapter done. I wanted to have this done about a week ago, but I was never really given a chance to work on it. So I hope you will enjoy this and if time is on my side then I should be able to add the next chapter by sometime next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zelda and Leonis continued to watch the standstill that was going on in the throne room between their father and this small army that had stormed the castle. The young princess knew that their parents would be unpleased that they disobeyed them for not finding a place to hide. But once she had seen the black armored wolf standing in the distance a gasp escaped her lips followed by, "It….It's him. That dark figure I saw in my nightmare." She grabbed onto her older brother's right arm as she added, "Leonis, what should we do? Maybe we should go and hide like mother and father wanted us to do."

"If you're this freaked out then maybe we should find a hiding place while we have the chance." The teal eyed fox suggested, while the two began to walk away.

The light haired brunette nodded in agreement as she followed behind the teal eyed fox. But when she turned around to look at her father one last time the princess's blue eyes widen in fear upon seeing her father block an incoming attack. "Father, please be careful!" Zelda shouted, before she quickly realized the mistake she had made in raising her voice.

"Hmm, that's quite interesting. Did I just hear a voice from the other room?" Someone asked, causing the two to stop walking completely. They then heard a laugh come from that same voice once he continued with, "Well, this is most amusing. I never expected you to have a daughter, Fox."

"I would suggest you leave my daughter out of this." Zelda heard her father warn the stranger before she heard the sound of swords clashing with one another.

"Zelda, we have to hurry and hide before we're caught." Leonis said, while he started to run making her run faster then usual just to keep with him. And once she was right behind him she saw her brother look at her and go on with, "And don't worry, no matter what happens no one will find out that you have the Triforce of Wisdom."

ooooooo

Scales looked on with little interest at the standoff that was going on between Ganondorf and the vulpine king. "_Tch, if he truly has such great power then why is he toying with Fox McCloud like he is? It's utterly ridiculous."_ The reptilian general told himself, now becoming bored with being a spectator. And with that mind set in place he suggested, "Av ak fcoujoj 0ei Ganondorf, mawxk A xulo u kihd ke vuso kxo edso vumeij mohsoduh0, Fox McCloud? "(If it pleases you Ganondorf, might I have a turn to face the once famous mercenary, Fox McCloud?)

He saw the black armored wolf look back at him while he replied back with, "No, that will not be needed. However, if you want you are more then welcome to go and fetch the King and Queen's child."

"Uj 0ei najx..." (As you wish...) The green scaled anthro responded with, before he began to make his way towards a back door in the throne room.

When Scales had reached the door though, his path was blocked by the Hyrulian Queen, who was glaring at him as she said, "I am sorry, but I will not allow you to go any further."

"Melo ujato, nemud!" (Move aside, woman!) The general ordered, now giving off his own glare.

He knew that the woman did not know what he had told her. And so he decided to shove her to the left away from the door. And once he had opened the door he heard the vulpine's voice when he shouted, "Darn you! Leave my wife alone!"

Scales just ignored the fox's threats as he opened the door and walked down the hallway. And upon reaching the halfway point of the hallway he heard something fall in a closed off room to his right. Curiosity overtook the reptile, and as he had opened the door he saw two children standing in a nearby corner. And while he approached the young fox and hylian he said, "Nxe uho 0ei kne sxacthod? 0ei neictd'k xuffod ke ro kxo fhadso udt fhadsojj ev kxaj sujkco neict 0ei?" (Who are you two children? You wouldn't happen to be the prince and princess of this castle would you?)

"Um, I-I'm sorry sir. But neither my brother nor I can understand what you're saying?" The brunette replied, while she still hid behind the teal eyed fox boy.

"_Hmm, perhaps since Ganondorf isn't here, I'll do as the girl says and speak in their language so that I can get the information that I desire." _Scales contemplated to himself, before a smirk formed on his scaled face. He then looked at the girl and told her, "Very well, then I shall speak to the two of you like this until I have gone back into the throne room." He then crossed his arm and kept on going with, "So tell me children is there really a hidden item somewhere in this castle like Ganondorf has mentioned vaguely to me?"

"I'm sorry, but even if we knew what you were talking about. There is no way we would tell you anything about a hidden item." The young fox snapped as he did his best to stand his ground.

Seeing this though only caused the scaled anthro general to march up to the boy and lift him up by the front of his shirt while he responded with, "You should really be more careful about how you answer a strangers questions, boy. If you aren't you might find yourself with more than a few injuries."

"No, please don't hurt my brother." The girl begged, as she put her hands together in front of her face.

Upon doing this though the general thought he saw something lightly glowing on the princess's left hand. But when he blinked the light was gone. So he assumed that it was just a trick of the light while he told them, "Alright you two, you will be coming back with me to the throne room. And if you try to escape then I will have no choice but to kill you."

ooooooo

Fox glared with anger at Ganondorf as he questioned him with, "Alright Ganondorf, explain to me how you were able to understand that reptile? Did you somehow learn their language while you were trapped? Or did you perhaps get a hold of a few translators?"

"Heh, it seems nothing gets past you does it?" The wolf shot back, before he swung the sword he was holding in the vupline's direction yet again.

"Wudedtehv, A xulo hokihdot nakx dek edc0 kxoah tuiwxkoh. Rik A ucje rheiwxk kxoah ectojk sxact, u jed." (Ganondorf, I have returned with not only their daughter. But I also brought their oldest child, a son.) A voice called out, making the brown and white furred fox quickly turn around.

"Hmm, interesting, I was not expecting you to have not only a daughter, but a son as well. Now the only question is what should I do with them?" The green and orange furred anthro remarked with a large grin on his face.

Seeing his two children being held hostage caused Fox to let out a low growl while he ordered, "Release my children at once!"

But when he began to run towards the green scaled general he felt a large hand roughly grab him by his right shoulder. He then heard Ganondorf's voice when he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go save your children, Fox."

After that had been said the vulpine saw a large fist as it made contact with his face which caused him to stumble after being let go of by the lupine. However, he was never given a chance to counterattack as a sword was plunged into his right shoulder which caused him to yell out in pain. And as he fell onto one knee the former Gerudo taunted him with, "Hmm, this is really quite sad. I was hoping for more a challenge from you Fox. But it seems that without the Triforce of Courage, or the impressive looking sword you had in our last fight, you have no hope of defeating me."

"Ganondorf stop this at once!" Zelda ordered, causing Fox to look over in her direction. Upon doing so she then added, "Release my children this instance! If you do this then…I will become your prisoner."

Hearing this prompted the brown and white furred anthro fox's eyes to shoot up with fear as he let out, "Zelda, please…don't do it. This injury is nothing. I can and will keep fighting to protect you…."

"I-I know you would Fox. But I can't risk losing you or our children." The brunette confessed, as a tear fell down her face.

"Hmm, this is surprisingly very noble of you, Zelda." The wolf replied, before the sword in Fox's right shoulder was yanked out of him causing his wound to bleed at an alarming rate. Once he had done this the wolf looked back at the blue eyed hylian and went on with, "However, instead of just taking you back I will also be taking your children as well."

"No…." The vulpine whimpered, as he grabbed onto his injured arm and fell agains the wall that was behind him.

Once he had done this the anthro fox found himself starting to lose consciousness. But before he let himself succumb to it he found himself looking over at the blue and white furred vixen from earlier. And upon doing so he saw that she had a look of slight regret on her face as she whispered, "Please….forgive me for doing this."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Krystal continued to walk next to Ganondorf as they marched through the Gerudo Desert for the second time. Every so often though the vixen found herself looking behind at the Queen of Hyrule and her two children. While she did this she wondered, "_Hmm, I know Ganondorf said that after getting the Queen we'd be able to get the other two parts of the Triforce. However, the question remains how willing she'll be to tell us who the other two bearers of the Triforce are."_ She looked away from the three and back at the large lupine and continued with, "Ganondorf, may I ask why we have returned to this desert? Is there something here that you forgot when we first left this area?"

"No, there isn't anything that I needed to retrieve from here. However, I know of an old temple that might just prove to be a very useful base for us." The wolf answered back, once he had stopped walking. He then looked at the vixen and added, "The only problem is that it is buried deep underneath this sand. This is why you and I shall combine our magic again. Doing so should cause it to rise up from the sands that cover it."

"And how may I ask will we be able to acquire such a large amount of magic energy to be able to bring something above ground?" The turquoise blue eyed fox asked, upon coming to stop as well.

"Don't worry. All we have to do to accomplish this is for both of us to hold onto your staff at the same time. Once we do that we simply silently chant the spell." The warlock assured her with a hand extended outward towards her.

Seeing this prompted the princess to retrieve her staff and do what was told her. And once the two had begun to chant the spell the ground underneath them began to shake at an alarming rate. "What do you two think you're doing?! Are you trying to bury us all underneath this sand?!" Scales shouted while he did his best to stay balanced.

The scaled anthro did not receive an answer from either one of the two though as they continued to foxus at the task at hand. And once the ground had stopped shaking everyone expect Krystal and Ganondorf looked on with looks of disbelief as a building rose up out of the ground. However, while it did this no sand came out from within it. And once it had fully surfaced The blue and white furred fox opened her eyes and gazed upon the building. To her surprise the structure seemed to look very old, along with that it had symbol engraved on the entrance leading inside. "Ganondorf, what does that symbol stand for? Is this perhaps a temple of some sort?"

She felt the lupine let go of her staff and when she had placed it back in its sheathe he replied, "Yes, this is a temple. It used to be the Spirit Temple of the old Hyrule. But many years ago it became buried underneath the earth." He then looked at her and continued with, "But thanks to your assistance this place is standing once more."

ooooooo

Zelda continued to be led inside the Spirit Temple of old with her two children right next to her. And while they walked down stone filled hallway the queen wondered, "_Why would Ganondorf want this temple to resurface in this world? Is this perhaps a part of his plans to try and obtain the whole Triforce?"_

The brunette was brought out of her thoughts when General Scales had come to stop in front of a stone door. And while he had a random Sharpclaw open the door he told them, "This is the room that Ganondorf has ordered you to stay in. However, if it was my choice I would just get the information I wanted from you. And then once I had gotten what I wanted I would kill you right on the spot."

"Then I suppose my children and I should be thankful that you are not the mastermind behind our kidnapping." The Queen countered, to which she knew had gotten under the reptile's skin.

"Hmph!, Say whatever you want to. It will not matter since you are nothing more then our prisoner now." Scales let out, venom clear in his voice.

The blue eyed woman just walked towards the end of the room as the door was closed and locked. Once this had been done she heard her daughter's voice when she asked, "Mother, Father will come and save us, won't he?"

A soft smile came upon the hylian woman's face when she looked back at her and reassured her with, "Of course he will, dear. But until that happens we have to be strong and wait for him."

ooooooo

Fox's eyes shot up as he sat up and looked around at his surroundings. The vulpine soon realized that he was no longer in the throne room of Hryule Castle, but what looked like an a place with endless sky and very shallow water. And while he slowly stood up onto his feet he found himself sighing as he said to himself, "So I've been brought back to his place have I?"

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake. I am glad since you and I have much to talk about, Fox." A voice commented, causing the fox to turn to his right.

Once he had done this he saw Farore the Goddess of Courage standing a few feet away from where he was standing. He then started to walk towards her, and while he did this he asked, "Goddess Farore, is there a reason why you've brought me here?"

"Yes, I have brought you here tell you what you must do to defeat Ganondorf once again." The green haired goddess explained, before she moved her hand in a slow waving motion. Upon doing this the brown and white furred fox saw an image of the now anthro wolf Ganondorf form in the endless sky. "As you are already aware, Ganondorf has returned to Hyrule in a form much like yours. In this form not only has his strength improved, but he has become much faster then what he once was." Farore added, as she turned to look at him.

"Yes I suspected as much since the wolf species in the Lylat System were said to be the fastest out of all of the canines. I doubt I could even make a surprise attack on Ganondorf like I was able to in our first fight." The vulpine admitted, followed by looking down at his reflection in the water below.

"There is no need to become discouraged Fox. You can still defeat Ganondorf, however it will require the help of second item along with the Master Sword. You will need to find a mask which the Hero of Time used to defeat a cursed mask. This mask's name is the Fierce Deity Mask." The green haired woman stated, making the fox look up at her again.

"Alright so where can I find this mask? And once I find it what exactly will it do?" Fox questioned, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The green haired woman began to change the image in the sky as she explained, "You will find the mask in an underground cavern located in the Gerudo Desert. And once you have reached the final floor to it you will meet a Great Fairy. She will be able to give you more information on this sacred item."

"I understand Farore, and I promise that I will not stop until Ganondorf is defeated once and for all." The fox said, before he felt himself starting to wake up.

Before he completely left that world though he heard the goddess's voice one last time as she replied, "I know you will Fox. And do not worry I'm certain we will be speaking with one another before your quest is completed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fox slowly began to open his eyes and was a bit surprised to see all of the ladies in waiting for his wife and daughter surrounding the bed that he was now laying in. And while his eyes focused he made out one of the young women as she looked away from him and told the others, "Girls, His Majesty is finally awake." He then saw her look back at him as she added, "We're all so relieved that you're awake milord."

"I…you haven't all been in here the entire time I was knocked out have you?" The vulpine asked, before he slowly rose up into a sitting position.

One of the girls shook their head and replied, "No sire, while we were waiting for a healer to being back both a red potion and fairy we each took turns making sure your wound had stopped bleeding. We are just glad that you have finally awaken."

Hearing this caused the green eyed fox to smile softly followed by, "Well regardless I thank you for taking care of my wound while you waited for the fairy and red potion."

"There is no need to thank us my king. We live to serve all of the members of the Royal Family." One of the woman reassured him, as he began to move his feet out from underneath the covers.

The anthro fox was not surprised upon removing the covers and seeing that he still wore the same pants from before. This prompted him to stand up onto his feet and as he did this he heard some of the woman let out sighs of awe. However, hearing this only caused the brown and white furred vulpine to become embarrassed as he asked, "How long was I out for?"

"You hadn't moved for almost two whole days my king. In fact we all became a bit worried when you did not awake after your injury had been healed." Another one of the ladies in waiting answered. Right after that had been said though another one continued with, "But once we saw the mark of Triforce on your left hand glow brightly we figured that the best thing to do was to wait until you awoke on your own."

"I see. Well, be that as it may could one of you ladies please go and fetch me a new pair of clothes and armor to wear." Fox asked once he had turned to face the women.

The brown and white furred fox watched as one of the women began to hurry towards the door and replied, "I'll go fetch those for you, sire."

Once this was done he looked at the rest of the ladies in waiting and told them, "Now if you ladies don't mind I would like to be left alone for a bit. There are some things I need to figure out before I leave to try and find Zelda and the children."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The woman responded, as they each began to leave the room.

Fox waited a few minutes until he knew that all of the ladies in waiting had left. After that he walked up to a dresser and pulled open the top drawer to it. Once it was opened he removed a box from inside it, and upon opening the box he took out the blue scarf, green pendent, and red gemmed ring that he had been given to him by Naryu, the Goddess of Wisdom. And while he stared at these items he mentally vowed, "_Don't Zelda, once I have obtained everything that I need to defeat Ganondorf, I promise that I'll save you and our children. I just hope you'll be able to wait for me until that times comes."_

ooooooo

Krystal placed her right hand underneath her chin while she sighed and thought out loud, "I just don't know what to do. Even if my kingdom is able to be brought back into existence in this galaxy, it will not matter if I can't think of anywhere that it could replace."

"Well, it seems you have quite the problem on your hands. But if you don't mind might I make a suggestion on where your kingdom should be placed." A voice replied, which caused the vixen to turn only to see Ganondorf standing the opened doorway.

"Ganondorf. Forgive me, I had failed to notice you where outside the room." The turquoise blue eyed fox admitted, as the wolf walked up to her.

And once he was standing right in front of her he said, "You needn't apologize for something that can't be helped. However, let's go back to the problem of where your kingdom should be placed when you wish for your desire on the Triforce." A tooth filled grin formed on the black armored wolf's when he continued with, "Might I suggest you have the Triforce use its power to place your kingdom over this desert. Once you do that then this place will no longer existence. Thus my past tribe and life will finally be put behind me forever."

Upon hearing this the princess felt pity for the green and orange furred wolf that stood before her as she said, "Yes, that's right since your transformation you are no longer what you once were." She then found herself reaching out and placed one of her hands onto his and added, "Very well then, once we have collected the remaining two pieces of the Triforce I will use my wish to not only bring back my kingdom. But I will also make sure that it replaces this barren wasteland."

After she had spoken those words the vixen was caught off guard when she felt the warlock place a hand underneath her chin and tilted it upwards so that the two were staring into each other's eyes. Once that was done he told her, "I appreciate you doing this for me, my dear. Perhaps we should make some sort of treaty once we have both gotten what we desire." The the blue and white furred fox then felt the lupine lightly place his lips on her forehead as he softly kissed it. Along with that however, she felt him pull out a hair from her head which caused her a bit pain. But before she could ask why he had done such a thing he went on with, "My apologizes for doing that without telling you first. But I need a single hair from you so that I can complete something. Do not worry though, you find out what is in due time."

"I-I understand." Krystal muttered, upon turning away from the wolf.

Unbeknownst to the vixen though was the fact that while Ganondorf was leaving the room he felt his loins stir causing him to growl inside his head. It also prompted him to wonder, "_I thought for certain I had gotten these urges under control. But that does not appear to be the case since her sent alone has aroused me."_ When he turned down a hallway though another grin appeared on his face as he added, "_But perhaps after I show her what I have created using her single hair along with a drop of my blood. She will be more than willing to let me have my way with her."_

**A/N: And thus ends another chapter. But I have to honest I wasn't going to make a note of this, but after giving it some thought I knew that it was important. So the thing is that I won't have the next chapter up until the week after Easter Sunday. Until then leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Oh, also if you have read my Star Fox and Zelda crossover story, then you know what Ganondorf is going to do...well maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Queen Zelda looked around in confusion as she noticed that she was standing on the sands of the Gerudo Desert instead of the cold stone filled floor of the Spirit Temple. But in her confusion the brunette noticed two figures off in the distance._

"_Hmm, I wonder who those two people are." The Queen pondered when she started to walk towards them. Upon doing so however, the blue eyed hylian's eyes widen in shock when she was able to make out what the figures were. The first was her husband Fox McCloud, who was standing with sword in hand. But when she looked at the other figure she went on with, "What madness is this? Why does that person across from Fox look just like him…but older? No, it cannot be…."_

_That was the last thing the woman was able to get out before she saw her husband being pierced through the chest. "Fox, no!" Zelda shouted, as she ran up to the anthro fox only to see him fall onto the sands below._

"_Zelda, please forgive me. …..I guess I won't be there to save you and our children after all." The green eyed fox let out, before he closed his eyes._

_Seeing this caused the queen to fall onto her knees in shock. And while the tears began to fall down her face she noticed the other vulpine was also staring at Fox and said, "Please forgive me, my son. I never meant for our reunion to be like this. But if I didn't go through with this then you're wife and children would have been killed."_

_The Queen of Hyrule wanted to say something to the older looking fox, but she knew that all this was a vision she knew that it was not possible. And before she knew it the world around her became nothing but white."_

ooooooo

Zelda's eyes shot up with fright as she rose up in the bed that she and her children were sleeping in. "I…why did I have that vision? I no longer have the Trifronce of Wisdom. That horrible vision should have been seen by Zelda, not I." And upon saying this the blue eyed woman looked over at her son and daughter who were still sleeping peacefully. Seeing this prompted the queen to sigh as she went on with, "But then again perhaps Naryu knew what would happen if Zelda had seen that vision. She most likely would have been devastated by it." She then laid her head back down and ended in thought, "_And yet what could that vision had meant? I know that Fox had mentioned many years ago that he believed his father was still alive. But then how could he have possibly had gotten here?"_

ooooooo

A bright green light flashed within the sacred realm where the Master Sword was located. And after the light had faded away the brown and white furred fox looked around at his surroundings and said, "It's still a bit surprising that twelve years have passed since I have been here." But when he started to walk up to the small stairway that led to the sword he continued with, "However, the last time I used this item I had the Triforce of Courage. So since I do not posses it I wonder if I'll be able to remove the Master Sword from its pedestal?" The green eyed fox took in a deep breath before he placed both of his hands onto the hilt of the Master Sword. He then closed his eyes and began to pull upward to try and free the weapon from the pedestal. One of his ears twitched when he heard the sound of the sword moving out from within the pedestal. And upon opening his eyes the vulpine saw that the sword was completely out of its resting place and in his right hand. Seeing this prompted the anthro fox to stare at his left hand as pondered, "I don't understand. Was I able to pull the sword out of its resting place because I have a mark of the Triforce?" He then looked up and saw that the sky had began to change from blue to orange. Realizing that night was only a few hours away Fox continued with, "Night will be here soon. Perhaps I should find a place to rest for today before I search for the Fierce Deity Mask."

ooooooo

Ganondorf closed his eyes and focused as dark magic started to surround his hands which were a few feet away from a small pit which was filled with mud. The warlock's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of the mud bubbling meaning that it was preparing to take the form of what he wanted it to. But while the mud began to blend with the vixen's single blue hair and his single drop of blood the lupine took note of how the form of a small lupine began to take shape before breaking apart just as quickly.

"Hmm, it seems this will not be as simple as I thought it would be. But perhaps my blood is overpowering Krystal's single hair because I posses the Triforce of Power." The black armored wolf thought out loud. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest after the dark magic had disappeared as he went on with, "But maybe if I can get a drop of her blood then "it" should be able to become real for a certain period of time. That is of course if it does not overuse the magic that it will have at its disposal. If it were to do that then it will age at a rapid rate and become dust within seconds since it has no soul of its own to completely stabilize the body."

The orange eyed anthro scoffed at all of the effort he was putting into making a child for the vixen. And as he began to walk out of the room that the small mud pit was in he wondered, "_Tch, this is pointless. I have no need to make something that will happen if I can only get Krystal to bed with me. However, since it would take nine months for a child to be born, perhaps I could use the creature as an example of what our offspring might look like…."_ A grin spread on Ganondorf's muzzle when he finished with, "But I can worry about that later. Right now I need to take a bit of blood from the princess…..and now should be the perfect time since she should be asleep."

It took the warlock a bit of time, but he eventually came upon the door which led to the blue and white furred vixen's room. The green and orange furred wolf made sure to be quiet when he opened the door and walked into the room. Upon doing so though the lupine found his eyes staring at the sleeping fox as he approached her bed. And once he was there he leaned downward until a few of his canines where up against the left side of her neck. He then gently pressed into her breaking both fur and flesh so that a bit of blood could pour out of it. After he had done this one of Ganondorf's ears twitched when he heard the vixen gasp in slight pain. The black armored anthro thought quickly as he took a drop of her blood and placed in a small bottle that he had brought with him. However when he saw that the small wound was still bleeding the wolf let his tongue slip out from within his mouth and lapped at the small flesh wound. Ganondorf then stood back up to his full height when he saw that the bleeding had stopped and all that was left were two small bite marks. But as he turned to walk away from the room he turned to look at Krystal as he whispered, "With that bite mark on your neck you are now mine forever, my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Krystal woke up the next morning in the oddest of modes. For starters the vixen thought that she had a dream where Ganondorf had came into her room and lightly bite her neck. And to her surprise when she placed a finger over the right part of her neck Krystal felt two small marks there. "W-What is this? Did Ganondorf really leave a bite mark on my neck? Why in the world would he do that?" The purple eyed fox asked herself as she got up out of her bed. She then began to walk out of the room, but before she could the door to the room opened to reveal the orange eyed wolf standing outside of it. But when Krystal saw the wolf holding something small in his large arms she went on with, "Ganondorf, what is that in your arms?"

"What is this that I'm holding you ask?" The warlock replied, before he removed the white blanket that had been covering whatever the wolf was holding. When he had done this the princess saw that it was a black furred baby wolf. And while she stared at it with bewildered eyes he continued his explanation with, "This a child that I created with dark magic along with mud, a single hair from both of us, and a drop of blood from each of us."

"I…don't understand? What could possibly cause you to do something like this?" The blue and white furred princess questioned, before the baby opened its eyes revealing his right eye was orange while he left eye was blue.

She was then offered to hold the child while the lupine responded back with, "Does it really matter why I did this? All that matters is that you know his name." The vixen saw his head lower to where it was close to her left ear. He then went on with, "I have chosen the name Niel for the child."

"Niel…hmm, somehow that name seems to fit him." Krystal replied, as she continued to stare at the black furred baby lupine.

She then heard a chuckle come the green and orange furred wolf while he told her, "I am glad to see that you have already started to bond with the child." He then turned away from her and added, "Now if you will excuse me, my dear I have some other business that needs my attention."

"Very well then, but please let me know if you need my assistance." The blue and white furred vixen called out, before she started to slowly sway the child from side to side.

ooooooo

Zelda quickly turned around upon hearing the door to her and her children's room being open. And once she had completely turned around she saw Ganondorf standing in the doorway to the room. This prompted the Queen to glare at the lupine while she questioned, "And what do you want, Ganondorf?"

She heard a chuckle escape the wolf's lips before he responded with, "Why I am here should be obvious, Your Majesty. I am here so that you can not only give me the Triforce of Wisdom. But so that you can tell me where the Triforce of Courage is located as well."

"And what makes you think I'd give you that information?" The brunette snapped back, as she quickly turned her gaze away from the warlock.

"Oh, I'm certain you'll tell me what I want to know. Because I know you value your children's lives over your own, do you not?" The lupine questioned, causing the queen to turn only to see him make his way towards her.

When he passed the halfway point of the room though Zelda saw her son get in front of her with both of his arms stretched outward and said, "Stay away from my mother!"

The Queen's eyes widen with fear once the warlock responded with, "Hmph, it seems that your son shares your husband's foolish courage." She then watched as he glared down at the young fox prince while he kept on going with, "And I would suggest you move aside boy. Unless you want me to lift you up and throw towards one of the stone walls in this room." She then saw his gaze looking towards the back of room. And upon following where his gaze was the woman saw that he was looking at her daughter as he ended with, "Hmm, it seems that your daughter is quite afraid of me. At least one of your children know their place."

"Leave both of my children out of this madness, Ganondorf!" Zelda demanded, once she had walked up towards her son and gently moved him aside. Once she had done this the hylian continued with, "Now I would ask you to leave at once!"

Upon saying this the blue eyed woman heard a laugh escape the lupine warlock's lips before he replied, "I'm afraid that you are in line to make orders, Your Highness. But I suppose I will abide by it since you have caught me in a good mood."

Zelda watched as the orange eyed anthro wolf turned away from her and made his way towards the open doorway. And once it was shut the queen let out the breath of air that she had kept inside of her. She then looked towards the back of the room and told her daughter, "It is alright now, Zelda. Ganondorf is gone now."

"O-okay…..I know I shouldn't be so afraid of him like I am. But when I look into his eyes I can't help but think about my nightmare that I had a few months ago." The princess confessed looking away from her mother's gaze.

Hearing this caused the Queen to let out a heavy sigh while she walked up to the hylian girl. And once she was in front of her she bent down and placed her right hand onto her duaghter's right shoulder while she explained, "Dear, I wanted to wait and tell you this once you were a few years older… But that nightmare you had was actually a vision warning you of something happening at a later time."

"Oh….I think I understand." The light brown haired hylian girl responded, as she looked up at her mother. The Queen then felt her daughter hug her tightly while she added, "I-I hope Father gets here soon."

"I know you do, dear." Zelda replied, as she held her daughter to comfort her.

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that this chapter was not going to be this short. However, I thought that where I ended it was good for now. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for this one. Oh, by the way I can't believe I had the wrong eye color for Krystal this whole time. However, that error has been fixed now.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fox swiftly put the Master Sword back into the sheathe that was around his waist. While he did this the monster that he had just defeated disappeared in a puff of smoke once it had hit the ground. And once that was done the vulpine found himself looking up at the blue filled sky as he contemplated, "It's disappointing to know I cannot ask for Link's help in defeating Ganondorf. I'm just gratefully that Ilia promised to tell him about my request once he returns from his travels." He then turned to look back towards _Kakariko Village as he continued with, "But now is not the time to dwell on that matter anymore. I must go and climb Death Mountain and see if the Gorons will be willing to lend me their assistance."_

"Unfortunately for you, I wouldn't worry about that right now." A voice called out making the vulpine quickly turn around. Once he had done this the brown and white furred fox saw the blue and white furred female fox from before standing a good distance away from him. And as she approached him she added, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The green eyed anthro fox let out a growl of anger upon seeing the blue and white furred vixen and while he placed his hand onto the hilt of the Master Sword he questioned her with, "Where are my wife and children? I know you know were they are. So if you value your life you'll answer my question honestly."

At first the turquoise blue eyed fox did not reply in any way to his demands. However, once she was in front of him he watched as she placed her hands onto both of his shoulder and told him, "There is no need to try and force the information you seek out of me. I will gladly tell you what you want to know." He then felt her move her arms until her hands were pressed against his neck. And while she smiled at him the vixen kept going on with, "But putting that aside. I don't think I ever told you my name." Fox then became a bit nervous when the vixen brought her face only inches away from his when she ended with, "My name is Krystal."

ooooooo

Zelda walked behind the large wolf as she was being led to a backroom in the temple. And upon entering it she commented, "Alright so you have brought me to this room. But if you think this will help you get the information you seek. Then you are more a fool then what you appear to be."

"Tch, say whatever you will. But after you see what I have to show you I'm certain you'll be more than willing to tell me what I want to hear." Ganondorf smugly responded, before the queen saw an image appear on the wall in front of her.

And once the image was clear enough to make out the brunette saw her husband and he was not only one as she also saw the blue furred vixen had her arms around his neck. Seeing this caused the hylian woman to sharply turn to look at the green and orange furred lupine when she demanded, "What kind of game are you trying play, Ganondorf?! If you think showing me this will cause me to tell you where the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage are. Then you are sadly mistaken."

A large tooth filled grin was the first thing the blue eyed noblewoman saw before the warlock replied back with, "Oh I am certain this won't affect you in any way. However, I doubt your husband will be so fortunate. You see Krystal has an ability known as telepathy to which she can read the mind of any person she makes direct contact with."

Zelda's eyes widen with fear once she had heard what Ganondorf had said. And when she looked back at the image in front of her she felt as though her heart was about to break. The image in question had changed and was now showing the vulpine and vixen kissing one another. The Queen of Hyrule balled her hands into fists in anger as she thought, "_How dare that vixen try to get the information out of my husband in that way. As soon as she returns here I will make sure she regrets what she has done."_

"Hmm, I was not expecting you to become so angry over something as innocent as a kiss." The warlock remarked causing the blue eyed hylian to turn to look at him once again.

"How dare you say such a thing! You yourself said that she has the power to read someone's mind. So do not think I don't know what you are planning." Zelda snapped, before she stormed out of the room. While she did this though the brunette saw a Sharpclaw walk into the room holding a small lupine child in one arm. And to her surprise she saw Ganondorf take the child from the Sharpclaw and hold it in one of his large arms. Seeing this prompted the Queen to continue in thought, _"What, Ganondorf has a child? I do not believe that Krystal would be willing to have any type of relations with someone like him. If that is the case then the child must have been made in a similar way that Dark Fox had been made those many years ago."_

ooooooo

Krystal's eyes widen when she found herself being forcefully pushed away from the vulpine that was in front of her. And before she knew it the vixen found herself falling onto her backside onto the grass underneath her. Her right ear twitched when she heard the green eyed fox let out some deep breathes to calm his anger which she could clearly see in his eyes. To make matters worst was the fact that when she began to stand back onto her feet she felt a sword pressed up against her neck.

"What kind of trick were you trying to pull by kissing me? I have been happily married for eleven years. So tell me what on earth would cause you to just show up out of the blue and do something like that." The brown and white furred anthro coldly told her making a chill of fear run down the vixen's spine.

"W-Wait I think you are misunderstanding my intentions. I only made direct contact with you so that I might find out certain information." The vixen explained, while she slowly backed away from the vulpine.

"I see, so you are a telepathic are you?" Fox let out, before she saw him move his sword away from her neck. She then looked at him as he turned his back to her and added, "I should kill you so that you can't give Ganondorf any information you might have gotten from me. However, to be honest I know I could never bring myself to harm a woman." But once she had stood up onto her feet she saw the brown and white furred fox was now glaring at her before he warned her, "But if you ever try to pull something like again. Then I will have no choice, but to kill you."

Krystal wanted to reply in some way to the fox's threats. Instead she decided to walk away from him so that she did not angry him any further. As she did this though she told herself, "_I may have gotten some of the information that Ganondorf wanted. But when I looked into his eyes why did I feel a chill run down my spine? Does he really cause me that much fear even though he is nothing compared Ganondorf." _She then let out a heavy sigh and went on with, "Perhaps I will figure these issues out after I report back to the Spirit Temple."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Krystal took in a deep breath of air before she opened the door that led to the final room in the temple. This room was where Ganondorf had decided to be used as his room. And as the vixen walked into it she heard the lupine's voice when he asked her, "So what information were you able to get from Fox's mind? Were you able to find out everything that we need to complete the Triforce?"

Hearing this caused the blue and white furred vixen to lower her gaze towards the stone floor while she answered back with, "I'm sorry, Ganondorf. But I was only able to find out who possesses the Triforce of Courage."

"Hmm, that is a tad unfortunate." The wolf remarked, as she heard him walk towards her. She then felt him place one of his large hands onto her left shoulder once he had added, "But nevertheless it does help our cause. So tell me what is this person's name?"

The vixen looked up at the orange colored eyes of the lupine and replied, "The young man's name is Link. He lives in a village named, Ordon Village." She then found herself swallowing a lump in her throat as she went on with, "But that was not the only thing I found out."

"Oh? And what else did you learn from the annoying fox?" Ganondorf questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I think I may found out where Fox McCloud's father might be back in the Lylat System." Krystal confessed, as she did her best to stay calm.

"Hmm, that is certainly interesting. Perhaps if we send Scales to kidnap his father we could then use him to kill his own son." The black armored warlock said, before Krystal felt him place a hand underneath her chin. And while he did this he continued with, "But we can deal with that matter in a bit. Now tell me, my dear. Why do you seem so tense? Did something happen after Fox pushed you away from him?"

The vixen found herself not being able to hold back the tears as she admitted, "I…Please forgive me for not being able to hold back my emotions. But after he had pushed me away I thought for certain he was going to kill me."

As she cried the vixen was quite surprised when she felt Ganondorf's armored arms circle around her in a tender embrace. And upon doing this he told her, "I am sorry you had experience something like that. Do not worry though for you are always safe with me."

"I-I know I am." The vixen whispered, while she leaned her face up against his armored chest. But when she had started to calm down she had failed to notice the large smirk which had formed on the lupine muzzle. He did this because he knew that she was falling for his false concern which was all according to plan.

ooooooo

Zelda looked over at her mother with a bit of worry as she asked, "Mother, when you came back from wherever you were taken you seemed really upset. Are you alright? Did Ganondorf do something to you?"

"No, nothing happened dear. So there is no need for you to worry." Her mother replied with a soft smile.

The hylian girl found herself rleasing a sigh before she heard one of the doors to the room being opened. And when she turned around the princess saw the blue and white furred vixen, who if she remembered right was named Krystal. "How dare you show your face to me after I saw the stunt you pulled with my husband!" Her mother shouted, while the princess watched her walk over to where the vixen was standing.

"If you know what I did then you realized that the kiss meant nothing to me. And by your husband's reacted I know it didn't mean anything to him either." The vixen commented, making the princess's eyes widen in shock.

After this had been said though the light haired brunette let out a gasp when she saw her mother slap the female anthro fox with one of her gloved hands. Once she had done this though a young boy's voice caught the girl's attention as it shouted, "Hey! Don't hit my mommy like that!"

And when the hylian girl saw the young wolf child enter the room she was surprised to see that not only did he have balck armor on like Ganonodorf did. But the wolf boy also had mismatched eyes, along with the fact that he seemed to be only a few years younger then what she was. But while she stared at him she whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Niel, who are you?" The wolf boy asked back after his left ear had flicked once.

The princess was going to reply to the question that was asked. Before she could though, her brother stopped her when he said, "Her name is Zelda and I'm her older brother Leonis. Now do me a favor and stop staring at my sister."

Zelda now felt that she should response to how her brother had answered for her. However, she was yet again interrupted this time by a light growl which was coming from Niel. The two children soon took note of a dark energy that seemed to be coming from the lupine child as he coldly remarked, "I don't know what is about you. But for some reason I don't like you very much…"

"Leonis, why did you have to go and upset him like that?" The blue eyed princess questioned, before she saw Krystal bend down behind Niel.

And to her surprise she watched as the black furred anthro wolf instantly calmed down when the vixen told him, "Niel, it's alright. There's no need to get upset."

Right after that had been said she noticed that the angry expression on the wolf boy's face vanished, and was replaced by a slightly emotionless one while he replied, "Yes, mommy…"

"Well now that, that has been taken care of I think we should leave. Come along, Niel." The blue and white furred anthro fox stated, as she left the room closely followed behind by the orange and blue eyed wolf.

Once the pair had left Zelda and her brother looked up at their mother when she told them," Leonis, Zelda, I know both felt that dark energy as well right? If so then promise me you'll both be careful when he comes in here again. I have this feeling that he does not yet know how to control the magic that resides within him."

**A/N: And here ends another chapter. I also wanted to let everyone know that when the next chapter starts it will be set a week later. However, since I am not sure when I'll be able to add that chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just wanted to remind everyone that this chapter is set a week after the previous one.**

Chapter 12

General Scales wipeh the blood that was sliding down the side of his face as he continued to walk towards the back of the Spirit Temple. And when he had reached the back room he did a quick bow while Ganondorf asked him, "Were you able to locate Fox's father?"

"Yes, but as you can see he did not come back with us willing." The reptilian replied, non to happy about the cuts and bruises he had received from the older vulpine.

The green scaled anthro did his best not to growl when he heard the lupine lightly chuckle before he said, "Well, I'm afraid you won't have much time to take care of your wounds."

"And why is that? What else would you ask of me to do?" Scales questioned with his blood now starting to boil.

"I need you to bring back the Triforce of Courage." The wolf stated, before he saw the wolf walk up to him. Once he had done that the warlock continued with, "Of course since you cannot bear that piece of the Triforce I want you to bring back the young man who has it. And you don't have to hold back against him. I only ask that you make sure not to kill him."

"Very well, I shall leave at once." Scales stated, before he began to walk out of the room. And as he did this mentally continued with, "_Tch, I hope you are enjoying ordering me around Ganondorf. Because once the Triforce is complete I will be sure to touch it first and make everything mine."_

But when the reptilian had entered the hallway he took note of Niel who seemed to be heading towards Ganondorf's room. However, while he walked into the room Scales wondered out loud, "Hmm, that is very odd. I do not remember that lupine brat being at the age of an adult when I left a week ago. There must be something about him that I do not know about." Once the general had started to walk down the hallway again he kept on plotting with, "But it does not matter. Because I will just kill him if he tries to get in my way."

ooooooo

Leonis stretched his arms outwards while he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then silently chanted the incantation for a healing spell. And when the vulpine prince opened his eyes he saw a bright light go over his hands. And when he looked up at his mother she said, "Very good son. You are getting better and better at using magic."

"Thank you, Mother." The teal eyed fox softly replied, while he proceeded to stop using the spell.

Once the light had faded away the prince saw his little sister run up to him until she wrapped her arms around him a hug and told him, "Wow Leonis, you are doing great so far. And I'll bet pretty soon you and I will be able to summon the Bow and Arrows of Light together."

"Thank you for saying that, Zelda. But that still won't be good enough." The dark brown and white furred fox replied, as his shoulders slumped downward.

"Leonis, why do always have to act like you're not good enough?" The hylian girl asked while she let go of her brother.

Hearing this caused the young vulpine anthro to release a heavy sigh before he explained, "I am only acting this way because sooner or later I will have to leave Hyrule." His right ear twitched upon hearing his sister letting out a light gasp. And to this he rolled his eyes and added, "Please don't act so naïve. You and I both know that when you are married you are able to stay and rule Hyrule with your husband. While I on the hand will have to go to another kingdom and become it's king. And so that's why I have to improve even more so that I can be just as great a warrior as our Father is."

"You mustn't put so much pressure on yourself, Leonis. Please remember that you're Father and I will be proud of you whether you become a great warrior or not." The Queen reassured her son prompting him look up at her.

After that had been said one of the prince's ears twitched upon hearing one of the door being opened to the room. And when he looked up he saw General Scales walk in along with two Sharpclaw. He then greeted them with, "Good day to you, Your Majesties. It is nice to see the three of you were kept alive while I was gone for a short time."

"Stop with your foolishness and tell us why you're here?!" The noblewoman demanded none to happy to see the reptilian.

The teal eyed anthro fox heard a slight growl escape the general's lips as he responded with, "I am here because I have brought you another roommate. I hope you will all get along without any problems."

The prince then looked over at the other prisoner who had been brought in. And to the young anthro fox's surprise it was another anthro fox like himself and his father. He then watched as the other fox was thrown onto the ground before Scales and the two Sharpclaws exited the room. Leonis waited until he could no longer hear the reptilian's footsteps anymore before he started to walk up towards the new prisoner. The prince let out a gasp when he saw the eyes of the older fox open while he said to himself, "Heh, I knew that would do the trick."

"Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?" Leonis asked catching the older foxes attention.

Once he had asked this Leonis saw the other vupline's eyes light up while he countered with, "Hmm, now who might you be? I was not expecting to see another of my kind on this planet."

"Please forgive me for being rude. But I would ask that you indentify yourself before I and my children tell you who we are." The prince's mother replied, catching his attention.

"_I sure am glad that I never got rid of my communicator. If I had I wouldn't understand what any of these people have said to me so far."_ The older dark brown and white furred fox thought to himself. He then proceeded to clear his throat as he announced, "My name is James McCloud, I am the Father of Fox McCloud. Have you perhaps heard of either one of us?"

The three members of the Hyrule Royal Family proceeded to stare at him with bewildered expressions as the Queen whispered, "It's you, you're Fox's father. Then I must properly introduce myself. I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule, wife to your son. And these our children, Leonis and Zelda."

"What? My son married into royalty and I have two grandchildren?" James remarked, who was now the one with a bewildered look on his face.

The vulpine prince heard his mother let out light laugh while she told him, "Please do not worry. Because while my children and I are healing your wounds I would be then happy to tell you how I and your son came to be together."


End file.
